


Claire Redfield has a Very Bad Day

by Anonemoni



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Injury, Murder-Suicide, Raccoon City (Resident Evil), Raccoon City Police Department (Resident Evil), Resident Evil 2: Claire Redfield A Route, Resident Evil 2: Leon S. Kennedy's B Route, Slow Burn, Sorry!, Survival Horror, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse, as a treat, claire and leon ultimate brotp, forgot the language tag earlier, it may not even read as romance tbh, like super slow, well maybe a little comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonemoni/pseuds/Anonemoni
Summary: *Note: I do not own these characters, nor do I claim to!*Claire Redfield is having a terrible day. Her first day on the job at the Raccoon City Police Department was supposed to be a week ago before they called and told her not to come in.Well she decided to drive into town anyway, and it looks like she was late to the party...Resident Evil 2 Remake AU where Claire is in Leon's position and Leon in Claire's. So Claire is the shiny new RPD officer and Leon is looking for his brother, Chris Kennedy.
Relationships: Claire Redfield & Ada Wong, Claire Redfield & Marvin Branagh, Claire Redfield/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy & Claire Redfield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. To Bicker with a Licker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I love Resident Evil! And I especially love RE2 Remake Claire Redfield! So... yea.
> 
> I was super intrigued by the idea of a Claire/Ada ship, and I figured the quickest way to do that was to switch Claire and Leon's roles :)
> 
> I may throw a couple chapters of what Leon is up to with Sherry and the mean-nasty police chief, but I'm debating just writing another fic about that once I finish this one, so we'll see!
> 
> Chapters will be fairly short, at least to start. And I may go back and fill in in between depending. May just skip around timeline-wise. We'll see.

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 9:00 PM

West Hallway, just past Reception

\--

“Well fuck me.” Claire’s harsh whisper met glazed, half-rotten eyes. 

She’d seen some gnarly shit in the past few hours, but this...what could have done... _this_?

The officer’s head was nearly severed from his body at the jawline, and a long laceration across his torso split him open like a horrible, horrible birthday present. 

She turned slowly, peeling her eyes away from the poor decaying man. They may have ended up friends, had all of this gone differently. She tamped that thought down quickly and turned her gaze down the next hallway.

As she moved forward, a corpse dropped from the ceiling, nearly crushing her. She barely managed to keep her scream internal. Barely. _-Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK-_. What a horrible first day on the job.

Her second scream was decidedly external as a long, claw-like appendage swiped down from where the body had been hanging.

“Holy fucking shiiit!!!!” Claire jumped backwards just in time and her back hit the wall next to the fallen officer. She just managed to roll out of the way in time as what appeared to be a- _tongue?!?_ \- slammed into the ground right where she had been sitting.

Eyes tracing the appendage, Claire’s already frayed nerves went numb in panic and horror at the sight of the very bloody, very _inside-out_ creature in front of her. She froze for a moment as her mind tried to process just _what the fuck_ she was looking at. 

The creature let out a blood-curdling scream and its sinewy muscles tensed to strike out again. _Time to go._

Claire turned tail and sprinted back the way she had come. The door was close. It wasn’t a long hallway.

But in the face of hell itself, she unfortunately just wasn’t very fast.

The creature jumped and scuttled along the wall to Claire’s right, and she had to dive away from another set of razor sharp claws.

Her shoulder slammed painfully into the door she had been trying to escape through, and her hands scrabbled frantically at the knob.

Mercifully, she managed to fling the door open just as the creature wound up for another attack. Claire flung the door shut as fast as she could, and knowing she wouldn’t be able to get far anyway, braced her back against it, knees at an almost 90 degree angle.

The creature slammed into the door hard, knocking Claire forward onto her knees and jolting her newly injured shoulder. But it held. _Thank god for antique oak doors..._ She turned the small lock in the handle for good measure. The creature’s enraged shrieks pierced Claire’s very core as it rattled the solid door in vain. What an absolutely _horrible_ first day on the job.

~~~~


	2. No Pain, No Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 9:05 PM

Reception, Main Hall

\--

As her adrenaline slowly petered out, Claire’s shoulder throbbed with a vengeance. Standing slowly, she groaned as she found herself unable to really move her left arm much. The shoulder was definitely dislocated.

Winding her way back into the main lobby, she slowly scaled the ramp back to Marvin, who was distractedly typing on a laptop with one hand, and clutching a nasty wound with the other. 

“You weren’t gone long, did you manage to find the-” Marvin’s eyes came up to rest on Claire’s slumped and miserable figure, practically shuffling her way toward him, “You alright, Rookie?”

Claire tried for a smile. She didn’t think she succeeded. “Shoulder,” She gritted out, “Dislocated.” There was something about someone whose intestines were being held in place with gauze and medical tape asking if you were okay that really put the absurdity of the universe into perspective.

His eyes softened, “Come here, Rookie. We need to get it back in place.” He sat forward on the bench, wincing as he moved.

Claire hesitated. It already hurt so much. “Y’know, I think I’ll just keep it as it is...I really only ever use my right arm anyway-”

“Claire.” Marvin’s voice had no bite.

Miserably, she walked the few feet to the bench, and sat gingerly with her back to her lieutenant. He carefully lifted her arm and moved it around a bit, trying to get a feel for the joint through the uniform and kevlar vest. Claire gritted her teeth and did her best to not cry out.

“Alright, Rookie, on the count of three. One, Two-” 

_-Pop!-_

Claire gasped as blinding, white hot pain surged from her shoulder out through every nerve in her body. She slumped forward, breathing harshly and clutching at her arm. “Fuck!”

“Language, Redfield.” But Marvin’s voice was warm, and he gently rubbed circles between her shoulder blades as she recovered.

Slowly, _slowly_ , the pain ebbed down to a bearable level. It still throbbed, but she could at least use her arm again. Somewhat.

“Ow.” Her deadpan expression earned her a soft chuckle from Marvin.

“You’re alright, Rookie, you’re alright.” His strong and gentle tone and comforting movements made Claire wonder if he had any kids.

She didn’t ask.

She looked over at the goddess statue to her right. Two slots- keyholes- were filled. Only one remained empty. One more coin- one more key would open the door to the lower levels of the police station, leading out to the parking garage. One more coin and they could get out of this hell-hole.

~~~~


	3. Gruesome Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finds the last medallion, and a very unpleasant room.

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 9:45 PM

West Storage Room

\--

Finding the first two medallions- the keys to the goddess statue (and her and Marvin's ticket out of the station) had been easy. Or as easy as anything can be when you're constantly being chased by half-rotted corpses who literally wanted to eat you.

Why would someone hide a secret door under the central statue of a police station lobby? Claire didn't know, but at this point she was just grateful that they had. No matter how convoluted the puzzles were to find the keys to unlock it.

Sure, she had a map of where all of the statues were, but then she had to enter in these weird codes before the keys- old antique looking coins- finally popped out.

They were lucky that Elliot’s notebook had been accurate so far in terms of the combinations. Claire had no idea how the man had figured them out, but she was grateful nonetheless.

The problem arose with the final statue- the maiden. Sure, it was in the storage room like the records said. But the records made no mention of the giant cage that it was locked behind. With at least seven dead bodies. 

With her hands on her hips, Claire let out a slow breath of air as she surveyed the bodies behind the locked gate. Turning, she was about to leave when she found the note.

It was disturbing to say the least. The crazed ramblings of someone who- Claire could only assume- had snapped. Talking about blowing up the poor souls with C4, about convincing them to kill each other in exchange for freedom. 

Looking back in the cell, the evidence matched the confession. There was one gun lying in the room next to a man in a beige button-down. Everyone had gunshot wounds- some in the chest, some in the stomach- one in the side of the head. None of the bodies had been torn apart the way those in the open and around the station had been. Beige-man’s killing blow was right under his chin. Claire put the pieces together, and then tried her best to forget them.

“So it appears I need some C4.”

Claire studied the solidly barricaded door, then turned and didn’t look back as she stepped around the dead man hanging from the ceiling and into the Library.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are gonna stay fairly short for the time being, mostly in the interest of updating frequently :)


	4. Well Look Who Finally Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Marvin have a tough conversation.  
> A friendly face shows up.

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 10:00 PM

Main Hall

\--

“You’re back quick.” Marvin looked away from his laptop screen and scanned Claire from head to toe suspiciously. She didn’t blame him. The last time she’d been back quicker than expected not only had she not found the last coin, but her shoulder had been out of its socket.

“Need some C4,” Claire compulsively removed her gun from its holster and checked the chamber. She then checked her ammo reserves. Locked and loaded.

Marvin blinked as Claire moved over to the supply chest and grabbed one of their last remaining water bottles. She took a swig before offering the bottle to Marvin. He shook his head, gesturing to his own by his feet.

“And why would you possibly need C4, Rookie?” Marvin stared at Claire’s profile as she actively avoided eye contact.

“Well…” Claire hesitated a bit. The whole situation with the cage was pretty fucked up. But Marvin was her superior, and he deserved to know how those men and women under his command- _along with some civilians_ , Claire thought grimly- had died.

She had to tell him.

“I found the exact situation described in this note. In the West Storage Room.” She held the paper out to Marvin.

He visibly blanched as he read it, gripping his wounded side tighter.

“Holy shit…” The whisper was quiet, so quiet Claire wouldn’t have heard it if she hadn’t been intently scrutinizing his reaction.

“How-how many? How many were trapped?” Marvin met Claire’s gaze. She suddenly found her boots very interesting. She scuffed one toe along the ground and brought her hands up to her hips. 

Taking a deep breath Claire brought her eyes back up and answered, “I counted seven, but some of the room was hard to see through the boards blocking the gate. Two civilians. The rest were in uniform.”

Claire could hear the wind howling and whistling as the information sat there between them. Seven people. Seven souls locked in a room and tortured. And the sad part was, their fate wasn’t even that much worse than what awaited them outside.

Marvin nodded slowly as his eyes drifted back down to the paper. His hands shook as they balled into fists, crumpling it. His dark eyes looked glassy.

“Any idea who would’ve-”

“It’s not important, Rookie.” Marvin cut her off with a tone that had Claire clicking her jaw shut. She almost wanted to argue, but really, he was right. It’s not like they were going to conduct a murder investigation in the middle of… all this.

“We need to focus on getting that gate open and getting that last key.” Marvin folded the page and tucked it away as he spoke, “And I need to show you something.” He typed a bit into his laptop, pulling up a security camera feed pointed at one of the station exits. There was a young man standing outside the gate.

A young- _not zombie_ man in a red leather jacket that Claire immediately recognized.

“Leon! He made it!” Claire couldn’t help the excitement in her voice. She had felt so guilty leaving him by the burning squad car, certain he had died trying to get here. The relief of seeing at least one normal human person (other than herself and Marvin) had her grinning.

“You know him?” Marvin cocked an eyebrow at Claire.

“Yea! Well, not really. At least not very well.” Claire paused, getting her story right in her own head. It had been a long night. “We ran into each other on the edge of town. We were attacked by a bunch of zombies and fled into the city together and- got separated… I thought for sure he’d died...” Claire reached a hand toward the small screen. “He said he’s here to find his brother. Something… Kennedy?” Claire looked to Marvin questioningly. It’s not like she’d had a chance to meet any of her coworkers…

“Chris.” Marvin looked thoughtful, “He’s a member of S.T.A.R.S., and a damn good officer. On vacation in Europe- thank god, but I don’t know why he wouldn’t have told his family,” Marvin paused, his nose scrunching, “He’s been gone over a month now. No wonder his brother came looking.”

"At any rate, this is a live feed of the fire escape on the east side of the building." He pulled up a map on the laptop screen.

"You can get to it through here…"

Marvin showed Claire how to get to Leon, as well as where to find some small explosives and a detonator, then sent her on her way.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And enter: Leon S. Kennedy!  
> (The "S" stands for sexy) *cue laugh tracks*


	5. Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Leon have very bad luck.

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 10:20 PM

Fire Escape

\--

The explosion of the crashed helicopter absolutely rocked the entire side of the building, cutting off any planning in regards to getting the young man over or through the fence.

In hindsight, Claire really should've seen it coming, given how the rest of the night had gone.

The vehicle had come out of nowhere- slamming into the building right near the fire escape just as Claire made her way out to meet Leon. She had no idea what could've caused the crash. It's not like there were zombie birds...right?

At any rate, the explosion a few minutes later created another problem for the pair- the dinner bell had been rung. And there were plenty of hungry souls around to answer.

“Just hang on a sec!” head whipping around, Claire’s eyes landed on the bolt cutters by the door just as the first zombies in the courtyard started getting their sea-legs.

Why, why didn’t Marvin have keys for ANY of these goddamned doors?!?

Grabbing the hefty tool, Claire gestured wildly at the chain-link fence, “I’ll cut a strip out and hold it back for you to climb through!”

Leon looked at her like she’d grown a second, maybe even a third head. He’d already pulled his gun and taken out the closest of the shambling forms.

“Yea, and then they’ll follow!” he waved his arm toward the small but dangerous group limping toward him.

Claire had already started cutting.

“Leon, there are already a bunch of them inside anyway and-”

“And I’m sure we don’t want to add to that number!” Leon practically shouted as he took another zombie down. Right between the eyes.

“Stop cutting, Claire, I’ll get in another way. But I need to go now!” Leon grit his teeth as he took aim at the next target.

“No, I’m not leaving you. Not again. We can reinforce the hole once you’re through! We-we already have a way out planned for Christ’s sake, Leon!” But she had paused in her cutting. He was right.

“You’re not leaving me, Claire. Think of it as regrouping.” Another zombie fell. “I really gotta go now. There was another set of doors on the other side I’m gonna try.”

“Fuck.” Claire’s eyes started pricking as she pulled her own gun and took out another two zombies in Leon’s path. “Fuck, okay. I’ll cover you up to the corner. And here, take this.” Claire chucked a box of ammo over the fence. It landed near his feet.

“I’d throw a grenade into the crowd of ‘em, but I’m worried that’ll only attract more.”

Leon grinned back at her, “That’s alright, this’ll do nicely.” He reloaded his gun as Claire blew off another half-rotted head.

Leon’s face dropped a bit as he looked back sadly at Claire. His eyes betrayed his fear.

“Stay alive, Officer Redfield.” His small smile reappeared, but his eyes didn’t fully recover. “And, uh, keep the escape hatch open for me, will ya?”

Claire snorted as she reloaded her own pistol, “Yea, sure thing Leon. Just don’t you go dying either.”

He gave her a small salute and a wink as he turned back into the fray.

Claire watched him go. Watched him turn the corner. And watched as the rain continued to pour on the sad little courtyard.

~~~~

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 10:30 PM

Fire Escape

\--

Claire wanted to cry. And scream. And throw up. Correction- Claire _did_ throw up.

He’d been _so close_. So close and she’d let him down yet again. Sent a civilian off on his own _again_.

Claire finished heaving and spat out the last of the bile caught in her mouth. Time to get it together. Time to keep moving forward.

“He’s going to make it. He-he will.” She chanted it to herself like a mantra.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And exit: Leon S. Kennedy!  
> (The "S" stands for sad) *cue boos*


	6. Boom Goes the C4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool gals don't look at explosions

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 11:15 PM

West Storage Room

\--

Between dodging zombies, cutting locks, boarding open windows, and a quick but necessary detour into the safety deposit room for a well-earned shotgun- it took Claire a _bit_ to finally get the C4 and detonator.

But finally- _FINALLY_ \- she was here. And she was ten seconds and an explosion away from blowing this popsicle stand- literally. She absently wondered exactly how many explosions she was going to have to deal with before the night was over.

She put all of the pieces in place and hit the button, scurrying back behind the support pole in the middle of the room. She plugged her ears and braced.

The explosion rocked the room when it finally came. Debris was knocked loose, and the big bookcase next to the door to the library was knocked over. Claire heard a wet - _thump-_ as the body that had been suspended from the ceiling finally fell to the ground.

Claire paid it no mind as she quickly but quietly moved into the room and up to the maiden statue. She had to move fast. The explosion had been loud.

Entering in the symbols from Elliot’s notebook took a little longer than the previous two- some of the symbols on the statue were scratched and smudged so it took a few tries to get right.

Claire began to hear movement in the adjacent halls just as her prize finally, mercifully, fell into her palm.

Time to _move_.

The telltale screeches and growls of what Claire now knew to be a licker drew ever closer as she all but sprinted to get out.

She stopped in her tracks and swore as she realized the sounds were coming from the narrow hallway from which she’d come. Library it was.

Turning back in the gloom, Claire kicked a few fallen books out of her way and took stock of the large obstacle. _Let’s do this._ Claire briefly pumped herself up in anticipation of the heavy load.

Bracing against the furniture, Claire threw every ounce of her weight into moving the fallen bookshelf from in front of the door.

 _Come on, come on!_ Claire’s skin crawled and the hair on her spine stood on end as she heard rustling behind her. _Just a little more!_

Claire screamed as her head was yanked unceremoniously backward just as the giant shelf clunked into place beside the door. She spun with the force, slamming her plastic-padded elbow straight into the nose of Mr. Ceiling Zombie Man- dropping him instantly, if only temporarily. 

_It grabbed my fucking hair!_ Claire shook a little as she stepped away and anxiously ran her fingers through her ponytail, thoroughly creeped and freaked out.

She was quickly yanked back into the moment as the original source for her panic finally burst into the room. _Fuck_.

Claire gasped as she turned and flung herself out the door and into the library, yanking it closed behind her and catching herself on the railing. She turned just in time to see the door frame shake with the licker’s enraged screams.

Claire groaned as she rubbed at her shoulder. She had used the injured one to clock the zombie that had grabbed her. Claire sighed- she was gonna need more of that first-aid spray when she got back to Marvin.

As she meandered her way out of the library she re-tied her ponytail into a tight, low bun. Just in case.

~~~~

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 11:25PM

West Office

\--

She took a detour back through the West Office. On her way back Marvin had radioed her with the code to a safe that had another, more powerful gun. She had cleared the room earlier, so the risk was worth the reward.

Walking into the gloom, she couldn’t help but stare at the “Welcome Claire!” sign that hung over what would have- should have been her desk. She took a moment to mourn what could have been, then released it in a breath.

There’d be time for that later.

~~~~


	7. Not So Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire leaves Leon a present.  
> Marvin's still not dead yet, yay!

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 11:26PM

????

\--

Claire helped Marvin maneuver down the stairs into the secret room - _office??_ \- below the goddess statue. 

He moaned slightly as she set him down gently by the large antique desk. He was sweating.

“Hang in there Marvin…”

Claire took stock of the small octagonal room they found themselves in. It was definitely an office. Books and knick knacks lined the shelves, and there was a small diorama of what appeared to be a large house- _some would say a mansion_ \- on a counter to the side.

“I’ll be fine, Rookie. Just get yourself out of here, alright.” Claire glared down at her superior.

“I already told you, I’m not leaving without you.” With that, Claire turned and headed back up the stairs to grab whatever supplies they had left, including Marvin’s laptop.

Re-entering the room with her haul, she placed the computer within Marvin’s reach and cracked open a water bottle, offering it to the injured man. He took it and drank.

Claire moved back to the opening and thought about turning the crank that would seal their escape. Then she thought better of it as her mind drifted back to Leon and her promise to him. She scowled.

“It looks like you can close and latch the grating.” Marvin’s voice followed Claire’s movements, deducing her thought process, “Should be easy enough for a human with all their faculties to get open.”

Claire nodded once. Moving to do just that, she paused and came back into the room.

Rummaging through their supplies she grabbed a box of ammo, a grenade, a first aid spray, and a pen and paper. Squatting next to Marvin, she wrote:

_Leon,_

_If you’re reading this, it means you’re still alive- Congrats!_

_Lieutenant Branaugh and I escaped through the grating beneath the goddess statue in front of you._

_The gate is closed, but it’s only latched. You should be able to pop it open with a knife blade or some other thin object._

_I’ve left some supplies with this note, so if you don’t see them be sure to keep an eye out for a zombie with a hand grenade._

_Good luck, I’ll see you on the other side!_

_\- Claire_

_P.S. Marvin (Lieutenant Branagh) told me your brother is on vacation in Europe. I’m sorry you won’t find him here, but at least that means he’s safe!_

Picking up the supplies for Leon’s gift basket, Claire re-emerged from the secret room and deposited the goodies on the bench.

Satisfied, Claire turned to rejoin Marvin, and latched the grate behind her.

~~~~


	8. Say Hello To Your New Best Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all! Claire makes a new best buddy! ;)

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 11:30 PM

Machinery Room

\--

In the end, Claire did end up leaving without Marvin- if only temporarily.

They had no idea what lay ahead, and the secret office, though weird, was relatively safe. Marvin would have to hang tight while Claire scouted a way out.

Descending into god knows where- _hell itself?_ Claire found herself in what was labeled on her map as the machinery room.

Out of all of the horrifyingly creepy places she had been that night, this was one of her _least_ favorites.

Strange and unfamiliar metal boxes this size of a car whirred and clanked, leaving Claire whipping her head around constantly- anxiety at an all time high.

Walking quickly but quietly, she eventually came out into a more open area- a large room with a catwalk around the outside. The stairs on the other end, she presumed, led out to the parking area detailed in Elliot’s notes.

 _Though_ , Claire thought idly to herself, _They could more accurately be considered Rita's notes.._. Claire had found Elliot's report detailing his friend and coworker's theories and evidence for the underground tunnels, and how he had picked up her research when she... didn't make it.

Yet another coworker- a potential friend- that Claire would never get to meet.

 _Or maybe she already had._ That thought was worse.

Turning and walking down the grated path, Claire sized up a large cabinet that had fallen across a door to a control room of sorts. It was the way she needed to go. The walkway to the stairs continued out the other side of the small room.

Claire holstered her gun and braced her uninjured shoulder against the furniture and pushed- slowly but surely rocking it back into place and out of her way. She fell forward a bit as it jerked and settled.

She heaved a deep breath with the exertion and prepared to keep moving when a loud thud behind her sent electricity up her spine. Metaphorically, of course.

Putting her hand on her gun Claire spun around just in time for a giant clawed hand to grab hold of her entire upper body.

Claire was too shocked to scream.

~~~~

The large creature had slammed her back into the wall twice before flinging her over the side of the catwalk and into the machinery below. 

Claire didn’t know how she was still conscious, but she didn’t have much time to ponder it before the monster came crashing into the concrete next to her. She rolled to the side just as a massive fist slammed into where she’d been.

Claire scrambled to her feet and took off at a dead sprint, adrenaline dulling the worst of her aches and pains, and wove her way through the cluttered floorspace, putting as many giant sputtering machines between her and that monster as she could.

After a few turns and dead ends- all the while keeping an ear out for the giant lumbering thing (which mercifully, was very slow)- Claire got a general idea of the layout. The room was mostly square, with small little spaces filled with knobs and wheels at each corner. Horrifyingly, she couldn’t find any stairs. She tamped down her flight instincts and huddled momentarily in an alcove. She checked her ammo and reloaded her shotgun. 

If that fucker wanted a fight, it was sure as hell going to get one.

~~~~


	9. Candy from a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... Fight!

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 11:40 PM

Machinery Room

\--

The damn thing ate shotgun shells like they were candy.

The only luck Claire had had was aiming straight for the slightly human face to the right of the giant fleshy arm, and immediately ducking for cover as it flailed a large pipe around the corridor.

Eventually enough damage was done to the machinery that steam filled the room, making it difficult to see. 

Claire had finally managed to evade and lose the creature in the narrow passageway. She creeped along quietly and pulled out a hand grenade. She had already wasted 6 shotgun shells and the thing had barely flinched. It was time for plan B.

Keeping her ears strained against the hissing steam, she turned a corner.

Hearing the tell-tale clank of metal- _above her?!?_ Claire barely dove out of the way to avoid a copper pipe to the head as the creature dropped down right behind her.

Landing on her ass, Claire flailed, trying to lift the shotgun with one hand- the other still holding the grenade- before the creature leapt at her.

She was too slow.

A bloody claw the size of her torso wrapped around her head, yanking her unceremoniously to her feet. The shotgun clattered to the ground as she pulled and scratched at the fleshy restraint.

After a moment Claire got her wits about her, and before the creature could pop her head like a grape she pulled the pin of the grenade she was still clinging to. She dropped it at the creature’s feet.

The quick bang made her ears ring, and she was totally disoriented as the grip around her skull loosened, and then released.

Luckily she wasn’t the only one.

Claire practically landed on her shotgun as she scrambled to where she’d dropped it.

Looking around she saw where fleshy chunks had been blown out of the nightmarish being in front of her- which was flailing wildly as what appeared to be a giant eye blinked in the massive shoulder. 

“What the fuck!?” Claire hadn’t even realized she’d shouted until the eye focused in on her. The _zombie?-frankenstein?-_ monster let out a horrible screech as it geared up to charge.

Claire lifted the shotgun, aiming right for that giant yellow eye. It made for a big target after all.

The shot staggered the creature. So Claire kept firing, switching to her pistol when the shotgun ran out of shells- opting for speed rather than reloading for the firepower. Each shot that landed backed the creature up more until it’s back was to the railing on the edge of the landing.

Claire’s gun clicked- empty. The creature screamed and braced, ready to charge.

Claire grabbed her last hand grenade and chucked it right as the monster took its first step toward her. She turned and braced against the explosion, covering her neck, head, and ears.

The only thing she saw after detonation were the creature’s legs as it toppled over the railing and into a dark abyss- a pathetic wail following it the whole way down.

~~~~


	10. Guardian Angels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire almost becomes puppy chow and meets someone new!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: I'll be editing and updating heavily as I go along- just a heads up! I'm very much just writing and posting these chapters with little editing, so when I do go back and read through them I really can't help but go back and fix stuff. Sorry if you're reading as they come out and that's inconvenient, I just can't stand NOT working on them, even after they're posted. This has been a PSA.

September 30, 1998 

Midnight

Machinery Room

\--

After the creature had fallen to its doom- evil villain style- a ladder had fallen loose, clattering into the floorspace below and offering Claire a way back up to the catwalk.

 _Huh_ , Claire thought to herself, suspicions rising, _How convenient_.

The ladder could only be released from the upper level. Someone was watching her.

Claire considered calling out, then thought better of it. There may still be zombies around and she really didn't need an even bigger target on her head.

The catwalk and stairs of the machinery room had lead to a sort of office/storage space. There was no one around, human or zombie, and Claire frowned.

_I guess my little guardian angel doesn't want any credit..._

In the far corner there was a ladder, and Claire got to climbing.

~~~~

September 30, 1998 

Midnight

Parking Garage

\--

She grunted as she shoved the man-hole cover out of the way.

Hauling her ass out of the hole, Claire flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling for a moment and just… breathed.

The long awaited, and desperately sought after parking garage. How anticlimactic. 

Rolling over and climbing heavily to her feet, Claire trudged over to the entrance. There was a ticket reader to the right, and the metal shutter was down. She kicked it once after glaring at the card reader ruefully. 

“Well, I guess I’m not done yet.”

She was just about to bend down and try lifting when a horrible, wet growl sounded behind her.

It sounded like… a dog? But no… not quite…

Claire turned slowly, eyes widening as she realized two things:

One: It was a dog- just not a living one

and 

Two: It was really fucking close.

She tried to pull her gun on the creature, she really did. And despite being very proud of her athleticism and exceptionally fast reflexes, she was disappointed yet again to be proven much slower than a half-rotten dead thing. Figures.

The animal slammed into her full speed- her gun clattering uselessly to the floor. It took Claire everything she had just to not get her face bitten off.

Holding the animal back was exhausting, and her injured shoulder grew weaker by the moment. Claire was honestly just about to accept her fate- apologizing internally to Marvin for not finding a way out, for both of them- when a shot rang out through the garage, and the horrible beast flopped limply on top of her.

Claire shoved the decayed dog off of herself and scrambled to pick up her gun. She turned to face the direction of the shot.

Claire considered raising her weapon, just in case, but when she turned the other party had their gun lowered, finger off the trigger.

“Stay sharp!”

The voice, a woman’s voice, called out to Claire just as the creature started twitching on the ground next to her. Claire put another bullet through its jaw and scrambled backwards.

She fucking loved dogs. This sucked.

Claire stood shakily and turned to face the woman who had saved her.

“Jesus, thanks. That was… thank you.” Claire tried for a smile. She didn’t succeed.

The woman in front of her was of an average height and build, with short, dark hair cut in a bob close to her chin. She was wearing sunglasses and a trench coat, and had on a pair of very shiny, very nice loafers. Claire could practically see her own reflection in them.

“You should get out of here.” The clipped tone snapped Claire’s eyes back up to the sunglasses in front of her.

“Huh? I mean… yea… that’s kind of the plan here.” Claire cocked her head to the side, her nose scrunching, and gestured at the shutter behind her.

A small smirk grew on the woman’s lips, “Good. Then go.” She waved her hand dismissively as she turned to leave. 

“Hey! Wait a sec!” Claire called, she was about to follow when the dog on the ground started moaning and twitching again.

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me!” Claire spun around and put two more bullets through its skull.

When she turned back the woman was gone. 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, but who could this mystery woman be????
> 
> Spoilers(?): Yes I changed her outfit. I'm sorry, but heels and a dress, no matter how sexy, just aren't practical for a zombie apocalypse. I don't make the rules.


	11. But Aren't We ALL Prisoners in this Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets another new face, and finds out a bit about the dear old police chief.

September 30, 1998 

Approximately 12:05 AM

Jail

\--

There was only one door in the direction the woman had been walking. So that’s where Claire went.

Stepping through, she was met with a small, depressingly drab reception window in front of her, and a door made of metal bars to her right.

“Ah. So this is the jail,” Claire quickly checked her map to confirm her conclusion.

Popping her head into the intake office quickly, just in case there was something useful, Claire closed the door behind her and turned to the entrance to the cell block.

Approaching cautiously, she eyed a corpse just on the other side of the door, wondering if he was planning on getting up anytime soon.

Before checking the door, she grabbed a pamphlet from the stand near the intake window, wadded it up, and threw it through the bars- aiming for the dead man’s head.

“Hey! You awake?” Claire’s harsh stage whisper was met with silence. Not even a twitch.

“Guess not…”

She tested the door, and winced as it opened with a long and loud _crrreeeeeaaak_.

Pushing through, she stepped over her new seemingly perma-dead friend and drew her gun from its holster.

Eyes on a swivel, Claire cleared the first hall to the left and continued on, testing the next gate. Locked.

Turning back to the first- _very creepy_ \- hall Claire started making her way down it. This was the most likely place for the woman to have gone, and Claire wanted answers. Who was she? Why was she here? And why had she been so eager to leave Claire in the dust?

Not to mention how nonplussed she had been about the whole situation. She hadn’t even flinched at the zombie dog that had almost torn Claire’s face off.

She wanted to find her, and at the very least stick together. There weren’t that many normal people left. Or- there weren’t many not-zombie people left, rather. "Normality" was relative.

As she made her way between the barred cells, Claire realized with horror that only half of them were empty.

“Shit…” tiptoeing closer to one of the small rooms, Claire shined her flashlight on the swaying figure in the corner.

 _Definitely a zombie…_ Claire jumped as another poor soul shrieked behind her, rattling the bars of his cage.

She kept moving after that.

Reaching the end of the block, Claire swept her flashlight over the last cell, and was startled at what she found.

The man inside seemed pretty surprised as well.

“I can’t believe it! A real human!” Rising from his squat against the back wall, he stepped forward and gripped the iron bars, “Hello, Human!”

He looked genuinely surprised, and frankly gleeful to see her.

Claire snorted at the odd greeting.

“Thank god you’re here!” He paused and seemed to consider his words a bit, “Well.. that is unless Irons sent you I guess…” His eyes fell to the gun in Claire’s hand. He suddenly looked less gleeful.

Her eyebrows drew together. _What was that about?_

“Irons? You mean Chief Irons?” Claire took a quick glance back down the cell block and re-holstered her weapon- opting to gain the man’s trust.

“No. I meant Iron Man.” The man rolled his eyes, apparently more comfortable now that the gun was out of sight, “Of course I meant the chief. May he rot in hell- or better yet, inside someone’s stomach.” He smirked at what he seemed to view as an amusing thought.

Claire found it decidedly less funny.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She narrowed her eyes at the man.

He barked out a clearly nervous laugh, “He’s the bastard who threw me in here!” He gestured wildly at the cell behind him, “Right as all this shit started hitting the fan, mind you!” He fidgeted, and practically snarled at Claire.

“I’m not surprised he sent someone to finish me off, especially with how bad things have gotten.” His eyes darted back to her gun before continuing.

“When the dust settles, heads are gonna roll and that man is as crooked as they come. There’s no way he wasn’t involved. Needed to shut me up before I could blow the whistle on his ass.”

As if to accentuate his inherently unpleasant personality, he took a long drag off a cigarette that Claire only just noticed- and flicked the butt at her feet.

She took a step back- her glare bouncing between the offending object and the man’s smug face.

Or maybe… not so smug. As she studied him she realized his eyes continued to dart quickly around, always landing back on the gun at her hip. And his hands were shaking. He quickly crossed his arms to try to hide it. 

If he truly believed Irons had sent her- what? Did he think she was gonna assassinate him or something? He had basically said as much…

He was just posturing. Trying to look brave in front of someone who could very well be his murderer.

The thought bummed Claire out.

“Look,” Claire fought to soften her voice. As obnoxious as he was, he was clearly scared. And it wasn't like he could do anything from behind bars. She didn’t need to escalate the situation.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about with the chief. I’ve honestly never met the guy,” It was true. Lieutenant Branagh and a few others had run her interviews. The chief had never bothered to show up.

The man visibly relaxed, arms dropping to his sides.

“Yea? Well you’re not missing out.” His voice deflated and he stared at Claire’s boots.

He looked back and squinted at her riot gear, “But aren’t you a cop? Or did you just loot the getup?” His smirk had returned.

Claire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “I am a cop- or- I was supposed to be.” Her nose scrunched up as she considered the predicament.

“I was supposed to start my probationary period last week, but I got a call to stay away. I wasn’t given any explanation and I couldn’t get in contact with anyone… So I eventually just decided to drive into town to see what was up.” Her eyes fell to the floor. 

Well, she had found out _what was up,_ that’s for sure. And she had found out before even making it into the city. Shit was bad- real bad.

“HAH! Well, wasn’t that noble of you!” The man’s harsh cackle grated on Claire’s nerves.

“Yea, well, whatever,” She narrowed her eyes at the man before continuing, “Bet you’ll be thankful I came when I get you out of that cell.” It was Claire’s turn to smirk.

The man’s eyes widened and his smile grew more genuine.

“Really? Shit, and here I thought you were just here to put a bullet between my eyes!”

The man reached a hand between the bars, “Ben Bertolucci! At your service!”

~~~~


	12. Pop! Goes the Reporter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I think the title pretty much covers this one...

September 30, 1998 

Approximately 12:10 AM

Jail

\--

The two made a bit more idle conversation as Claire meandered over to the control panel that would supposedly open the cell’s door.

She found out he was a reporter- he showed her his press pass and everything. 

He _was_ legit. 

Claire thought about the implications of everything he had claimed as she studied the panel.

It was kind of complicated, even with the instruction manual right in front of her it took a minute to figure what exactly she was supposed to do.

It was as she came to the conclusion that a couple of electrical parts were missing- _How does that even happen? In a prison block?!?-_ That the pair heard loud, lumbering footsteps.

 _What is it now?_ Claire grimaced as she tried to get a feel for what direction the sound was coming from.

“Oh shit. OH SHIT! It’s coming- it’s coming!” The man’s panicked wail instantly grabbed Claire’s attention.

“What’s coming? You know what that is?” The footsteps had come closer, but they still didn’t sound like whatever was making them was even in the same building. Claire stared at the reporter in confusion.

It didn’t sound like the weird claw-armed monster that she had fought in the mechanical room- That particular nightmare had had an irregular, stumbling gait. And at any rate, it was dead.

It definitely wasn’t a licker, and by the sound of its footsteps was much larger than a regular zombie. Claire was stumped. This was something new.

“You- you gotta get me outta here! You can’t leave without the parking pass!” He held up the lanyard holding the small card, “YOU CAN’T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!”

“Sir, calm down!” Claire tried to hide how thoroughly rattled she was, “I’m not going to leave you, but the door is missing some parts and I’m going to have to find replacements before I can open the- ”

The man’s pitiful moan interrupted her, “Oh god! Just GET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU NEED THIS!” He had moved to the back of the cell, back pressed up against the cinderblock wall in a panic.

Before Claire could say anything else, a loud crash sent bits of brick and mortar flying into the room. 

Claire flinched and covered her face with her arm before staring in shock at what appeared to be a giant hand that had broken through the wall.

It was huge, and it groped around for a moment before gripping Ben’s entire head in its fist.

His screams filled Claire’s very soul as he was yanked off his feet and into the air.

Regaining her wits, she dove at the lever that she knew wouldn’t open the door without the correct parts and yanked it up and down multiple times, yelling out in frustration. She had to _DO SOMETHING_.

Just as she turned back to the scene, un-holstering her weapon to fire, Ben’s head was crushed with a sickening _crack-squish_ sound.

Claire lowered her weapon and stared in shock as the giant hand receded into the wall, lumbering footsteps fading with its retreat as it dropped Ben like a rag doll.

She stared at the dead reporter for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few moments. She had _just been talking_ to him. They had been _having a conversation_ \- and just like that he was dead.

Claire felt sick.

“Well, that was unfortunate.” Claire spun around to face the woman from the parking garage. She was leaning casually against the wall, looking mildly disappointed- as if the horse she’d been betting on had lost.

The woman pushed off from the wall and made as if to leave. Saying nothing else.

Any remaining cool she had left, well, in that moment Claire _lost_ it.

~~~~


	13. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight!
> 
> There is just something so, so sexy about angrily pinning your rival against a wall ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually one of the first chapters I wrote for this fic :D
> 
> It took a lot of self control to wait to post it lol

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 12:10 AM

Jail

\--

“Don’t you _dare_ walk away from me!” Claire was angry, infuriated really. Panic and adrenaline mixed into an awful sludge in her veins and she flew at the woman in front of her. She had just watched, helpless, as a man’s head had been popped like a fucking water balloon- by a monster that had _punched through a literal brick wall_. 

Punched. 

Like hell was she going to let this woman leave _again_ without giving her some answers. She obviously knew _something_ , and her flippant attitude about the whole thing had thrown Claire over the edge.

She dug her hands into the lapels of the woman’s coat, pushing her back into the wall in clear view of Ben, whose eyes had just been irreverently popped out of their sockets.

A small click near Claire’s left side fought to catch her attention, but had no chance of reigning in her fury.

“Hands _off_ , Redfield.” 

That, on the other hand, did get her full attention.

“How the FUCK do you know my name!?” Claire’s growl was menacing, but the woman in her grip did not react.

“I know a lot of things about this precinct, Claire. A lot of things about this city, and a lot of things about a certain pharmaceutical company in whose pocket they all reside.” The woman glared back at Claire. Or at least Claire assumed she did. She was still wearing the sunglasses.

The source of the earlier click made itself known more prominently as a knife blade dug into Claire’s side. Not hard enough to pierce, but definitely enough to warn.

Claire loosened her grip, but only slightly. The woman cocked her head to the side.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you, Claire Redfield?” A small smile tugged at the blood-red lips. She enunciated every syllable and popped the "d" at the end as though she were savoring the name on her tongue. Claire didn't know what to make of her tone.

“And all this after I saved your pretty face from becoming zombie-dog chow?” clearly looking for a reaction, the woman sighed when the young officer continued to hold her in place- face a determined mask of stone.

“I’m with the FBI, alright? If you’d be so kind as to let go of me I’ll be happy to show you my ID.” The blade at Claire’s side clicked shut audibly.

Trust in exchange for trust.

Hesitating slightly, Claire slowly released the supposed agent to the ground.

Holding up one hand placatingly, with the other the woman reached into an inner pocket of her coat. Claire’s hand tightened over her gun. 

Ada pulled a small wallet out and opened it, revealing an identification card to Claire.

_Federal Bureau of Investigations_

_Special Agent Ada Wong_

_Identification issue date: October 5, 1996_

_Identification expiration date: October 5, 2001_

The ID offered more information, but Claire stopped reading. She’d seen enough, she was convinced.

“Ada, huh? Er- sorry, I mean Agent Wong,” Claire stumbled over her words a bit as she relaxed her posture and took a small step back. Titles and rank had to still mean something… right? 

And if the woman was FBI and had been investigating the whole situation, then that explained her… familiarity and apparent lack of shock. As much as it rubbed Claire the wrong way. 

_Am I eventually going to be like that? Completely un-phased by death and literal cannibalism?_ Claire shook her head to clear the thought.

“I’m sorry for, uh, grabbing you like that...”

Agent Wong very obviously looked her up and down, head to blood-stained toe. Claire winced a bit under the intense stare.

“Oh, you mean borderline assaulting me? I’d say it’s fine, but it’s really not.” Ada’s clipped tone pierced at Claire’s ears as the woman pointedly smoothed out her coat. “Although all things considered, I can’t say I would have reacted all that differently.”

The agent’s eyes had drifted over to Ben, still keeping silent vigil over the conversation. Her face soured a bit- lips pursed and eyebrows drawn together.

_So maybe it did get to her. At least a bit._

After a long pause Claire couldn't take the silence anymore.

“We- we uh, need his parking pass,” Claire stuttered dumbly, “If we want to leave.”

“It would appear so.”

Ada’s head turned to once again study the young officer. Claire tried not to squirm.

~~~~


	14. The Dog Days of a Zombie Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Claire fight their way back into the station.
> 
> They bicker like an old married couple the whole way.

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 12:20 AM

Generator Room

\--

“Well, at least we found one of the parts.”

Claire shook the Aegis box around a bit before reaching in and digging out the small... _ fuse? gizmo? _ thing.

She studied it a bit before looking to Ada quizzically. 

“What the hell kind of locking mechanism is this anyway? And how do parts just go missing?”

Ada finished searching the room before turning to the switchboard in the corner.

“What makes you think the parts were misplaced by accident?”

Claire’s eyes widened at the question. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. Kind of like a fish.

She wanted to argue. Wanted to ask who would do such a thing… but her mind wandered back to the West Storage Room- to the carnage that some unhinged asshole had inflicted. Her natural tendency toward idealism was really taking a hit tonight...

“Oh.” Was instead all she managed.

That earned a raised eyebrow from Ada, as well as a small, almost sympathetic smile.

Turning back to the panel, she flipped two- seemingly random- switches to the “on” position. They hadn’t even been labeled. Claire watched, impressed, as the power levels evened out, unlocking the door leading back upstairs to the break room hallway.

“Nice!” Claire lightly punched the woman’s shoulder, who glared back at her, appearing offended.

Claire hadn’t decided whether she wanted to apologize or tease the testy agent before the sound of barking filled the room, and the pair drew their weapons.

~~~~

Ada took out two zombie dogs with her handgun while Claire tried to figure out which way to go.

“We just need to get around the corner and out the door to the break room hallway!” She held up her map to show the route.

Ada rolled her eyes. She still had the sunglasses on, but they were close enough Claire could just make out the movement.

“That way is blocked, Redfield. We have to go back around. Through the kennels.”

She took out another dog before reloading.

“Oh,” Claire shoved her map back into one of her many fanny packs and unslung her shotgun from her shoulder, ready to move.

The pair started making their way back to said kennel, taking out the dogs as they came- covering each other and moving in sync. Claire glanced at the corridor that would have been a shortcut to their escape. It was indeed barricaded with all manner of random furniture. It was so easy to get turned around in this place...

“Wait, if you knew which way we needed to go then why did you let me stand there looking at a map?!” Claire exploded a dog with the shotgun.

Ada scoffed. Fired another shot, and another zombie went down.

“I didn’t know what you were doing! I thought you were looking for the next part or something!”

Claire shoved Ada’s shoulder down and took out another dog that had been coming from behind them. The were using the fucking vents.

“Why would I be looking for the next part right NOW?!”

Ada swept the entrance of the kennel as she kicked the door open.

“Well excuse me for assuming you were competent and knew your way around your place of employment!”

She kicked the next door open and gasped, stumbling back as another zombie barked and lunged at her face.

Claire stepped coolly in front and swung her shotgun around like a bat- knocking the creature into an overturned crate. She fired once, ending the altercation.

She hoped she looked as badass as she felt.

She grinned back at Ada- who did not look impressed.

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes, “You know I never technically worked here right? For all intents and purposes, this was my first day.”

Ada snorted and raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m surprised you’re still alive. You should win some sort of prize.”

Claire responded through a grin, “Yeah, says the woman who was almost puppy chow just now.”

They only had to make it down one more hallway, then at least they’d be back in the main part of the station. 

And she could check on Marvin. 

She’d radioed him an update just before Ada had flipped the switches to open the hall door. He in turn had told her how to get to the clock tower- where the instructions by Ben’s cell had said a spare part should be.

He really hadn’t sounded that great, and Claire was getting worried.

The onslaught of zombie dogs seemed to have slowed, and the pair took a moment to catch their breath.

“You know, we could also go down the ladder in the garage and back through the machinery room,” Claire looked to Ada, “That would put us immediately back with Marvin in the center of the station.”

Ada seemed to consider this, “That’s a good option. We should honestly just take the path of least resistance- whichever is easier,” She hesitated before continuing, “And this, Marvin. You’re sure he’s not infected? You said he was wounded pretty bad. You’re certain it’s not a bite?”

She stared at Claire, who glared back in response.

“Yes, I’m sure,” That didn’t seem to satisfy the agent so she rolled her eyes and explained, “He fell down some stairs while fighting off a horde earlier. He got impaled by some broken wood in a pile of debris and some officers carried him back to safety. He’s not infected, just badly hurt.”

Ada nodded once. She still looked skeptical, but she didn’t question the officer further.

~~~~

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 12:25 AM

Break Room Hallway

\--

They had wound up taking the break room stairs after all. The dogs had somehow made their way into the parking garage, but the way to the newly unlocked door was mostly clear.

Creeping up the stairway, a zombie rattled a window in its frame a few feet down the hall.   


“Shit. Help me with this.”

Claire grabbed some loose boards that had been tossed to the side, and pulled out a hammer, holding some loose nails between her lips to free up at least one hand.

“You’ve been carrying around a hammer and nails this whole time?” Ada sounded incredulous, but she helped to hold the board in place for Claire all the same.

“meah mut ob it?” Claire pulled a nail out of her mouth and secured the board.

“Pardon?” Ada grabbed another board and held it in place.

Claire drove the last of the nails in and repeated herself, “I said, Yeah, what of it?”

Ada snorted and crossed her arms.

“I’ve been reinforcing barricades as I go. Believe it or not, the station would be a lot worse if I hadn’t been.”

“And besides,” Claire lifted the hammer and gave it a light swing, “If I run out of bullets I can alway just nail a zombie with this!” 

She grinned at the agent, “Haha, get it? Nail ‘em.”

Ada rolled her whole head this time, eyes tipping back to the ceiling as she groaned.

“Claire, that was awful. I think I’m just gonna let the next zombie eat me.”

Claire chortled as she resheathed her hammer in favor of her gun and flashlight.

“Heh. Mission accomplished, then.”

Ada shoved her lightly before drawing her own weapon.

~~~~


	15. No Time to Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Claire get back to Marvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it!
> 
> Also, I am so sorry for this chapter- and on a holiday too :,(

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 12:30 AM

East Hallway

\--

“Hey, Marvin, we’re back in the station, East Hallway.”

Claire waited a beat for an answer from where she and Ada crouched in the watchman’s room. There had been a few zombies in the hall. They needed to be cautious moving forward.

The static of the radio prickled at Claire’s nerves.

“Marvin, are you there?”

Nothing.

_Why wasn’t he answering?!?_

“Marvin, come on! Answer!”

Quickly, Ada’s hand shot out, pushing the radio down from Claire’s face. She had a finger up to her lips and was nodding furiously at the reception window.

Claire stiffened at a low moan as a zombie shuffled past, oblivious.

_Shit. There were so many now…_

They waited until the man moved past, then quickly but quietly slipped into the East Office.

Claire fiddled with the radio some more as a loud grunt and the smashing of glass made her jump out of her skin.

Ada swung her gun toward the noise, but lowered it once it was clear there was no threat. A zombie had broken a window, but it was boarded tight. They weren’t getting in.

“You know, I take back my teasing earlier. Boarding the windows _was_ a good idea.”

Ada had been expecting, or at least hoping for some kind of reaction to her small concession, but the officer wasn’t even listening. She was still flipping through channels on her radio with dogged determination.

“Marvin I swear to god if you don’t answer-”

“Claire, stop.”

The young woman’s head snapped quickly up to meet the agent’s gaze.

“We’re almost back to the main hall, and we need to be quiet. We’ll get back to him soon enough.”

Claire’s stomach felt like it was made of lead, but she nodded anyway, resecuring the small radio to her shoulder.

She couldn’t shake the pit of dread that had lodged itself in her chest.

~~~~

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 12:32 AM

Main Hall

\--

Clearing the large, open area quickly, Claire strode toward the grating in front of the goddess statue.

She didn’t even check to make sure Ada followed.

Walking purposefully, her steps stuttered to a halt in front of the statue. 

The note and supplies she’d left for Leon were still there, sitting untouched on the bench.

Claire blinked away the prickling behind her eyes, took a shaky breath, and popped the latch on the metal doorway with her combat knife.

“Marvin?” Her voice sounded small, even to her as she descended the steps into the secret room.

She was met with a wet, breathy wheeze coming from behind the desk.

“Marvin!” _No no nonoNO NO! This can’t be happening!_

Claire was on the ground by his side in a flash. Gently, she pulled his head into her lap, stroking his forehead. 

“Lieutenant, come on,” She didn’t even try to stop the tears streaming down her face, dripping onto the fallen lieutenant’s uniform.

“Don’t do this, you gotta hang on.” 

Claire choked on a sob.

“We were gonna get out of here together, remember? I won’t leave you!”

Claire finally noticed Ada stepping quietly into the room, and she stared up at her with wet, pleading eyes as the FBI agent knelt down beside the pair.

She put a comforting hand on Claire’s shoulder.

“C-Claire…” Marvin’s strained voice pulled another sob out of the young woman.

“Stop that now, R-rookie,” He reached a bloodstained hand up to wipe away the saline tears. It left a bloody thumbprint.

“We both knew I was on borrowed time-” A horrible, wet cough and wheeze rattled the man’s body.

Claire just cried, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Claire, look at me,” Marvin gently tipped her head with his bloody hand, “Please…”

Claire did as she was told. How could she not?

“I’m so proud of you, Rookie,” He stared into her soul.

“And I’m proud that I got to be your lieutenant, even if only for a day,” His smile was small and strained.

“You are going to survive this. And you are going to make a great officer. But I need to ask you to do something. Something you’re not going to like,” A wet cough wracked his frame and he moaned softly in pain.

“I need you to make sure I don’t hurt you,” His eyes darted over to Ada, “Or anyone else for that matter.”

Claire’s brow furrowed in confusion- _hurt her? But why would he…?_

Everything clicked, and Claire wanted to scream. Instead she just sobbed.

“I’m sorry that I lied,” The trio stared down at the offending injury- what Claire now knew to be a bite. A zombie bite.

“You were so determined, and I didn’t want you to lose hope…”

Marvin sighed and rubbed more tears away, “I’m also sorry to ask you to do this, Claire. I tried to do it while you were gone... But I just couldn’t,” His eyes moved to the gun on the ground, “I guess I wasn’t ready to give up hope yet either…”

Claire’s sobs rocked her entire body at this point.

“I-I can’t…” She stared desperately into her superior officer’s eyes- the man who had saved her life the moment she got here. The man who comforted her, guided her, and even tended to her wounds as he himself sat there, dying. It was all too much.

“We’ll make certain you don’t turn,” Always to the point, Ada gently laid her other hand over the lieutenant’s own.

Claire didn’t know when it had happened, but the agent had removed her sunglasses. She had pretty eyes.

Marvin let out a deep sigh, “That’s good… that’s good,” He blinked a few times, turning back to Claire with a small, sad smile.

“It’s been an honor, Officer Redfield.”

Claire sniffled, “Likewise, Lieutenant…”

She held his hand until he stopped breathing, head gently falling to the side. She closed his eyes with shaking fingers.

~~~~

September 29, 1998 

????

Secret Room

\--

Claire had no idea how long she sat there holding the lieutenant’s hand. Maybe a few minutes? Maybe a few hours?

All she knew was that everything hurt. Her shoulder hurt, her head hurt, but most of all her chest ached something awful.

She sat there, immobile, until the body beneath her twitched with an eerie moan.

“Marvin-” Claire watched numbly as the eyes- her lieutenant’s eyes- twitched and blinked- unseeing and out of sync.

“We need to move, Claire,” Claire stared up at the woman in front of her, completely out of sorts and unsure of how to answer.

She didn’t really get a chance to anyway as the agent grabbed her by her elbows, hauling her abruptly to her feet- practically dragging her around the corner and toward the elevator that shouldn’t exist.

“Wait, no- we- we need to help him,” Claire had started crying again. _When had she started crying again?_

“There’s no “him” to help anymore, Claire,” The agent’s eyes and voice were soft. Softer than Claire had ever heard her. She hated it.

“But-”

Ada guided her gently into the elevator and closed the gate between them.

“Just wait right here for me, okay?” She gave a small smile as she turned to leave, caramel eyes soft and comforting. Pulling her gun as she rounded the corner, Ada left Claire alone.

Claire fell back against the wall of the elevator- not fully comprehending, well, anything anymore.

Her knees gave out at the sound of the gunshot, and she collapsed in the corner, crying out as if she had been the one shot.

~~~~


	16. Your Move, Wong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada makes a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny baby chapter to try to get back into the swing of things!
> 
> First chapter from Ada's POV, hope it doesn't feel out of place ¯\\_(ᐛ )_/¯ 

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 12:40 AM

Secret Room

\--

It was a shame, really. The lieutenant had seemed like a good guy. Not that that ever really got you very far. Especially in this hellscape.

Ada looked around the oak-paneled room, with its shelves full of old books, and its strange statues and diaramas and she… dealt with the issue at hand. 

She pushed the man’s body back behind the large oak desk in an attempt at offering… What? Dignity? Privacy? Ada herself wasn’t entirely sure. She supposed she mostly just didn’t want Claire to have to see the man’s body again.

_ Claire.  _ Ada knew she should just leave the young officer behind. Go after the next electrical component and carry on with her mission.

The girl was unstable at the moment- a liability. And Ada really couldn’t spare the time or energy necessary to bring her along.

Her employers weren’t exactly patient.

She eyed the grating- the door between herself and the police station that they had entered through. She thought through the layout she had memorized- mentally traced the path she would have to take to the clocktower and the electrical component that was her ticket back out of here.

The agent sighed. And turned back toward the elevator.

~~~~


	17. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :'(

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 12:42 AM

Main Hall

\--

Claire could still barely hear anything over the ringing in her ears, couldn’t even hear her own footsteps as she and Ada ascended out of the small octagonal room. 

Distantly, she kicked herself for her reaction, for her weakness. They didn’t have time for this shit- for her to fall to pieces like this.

After all of the death, everything she’d seen up to this point, and she’d still broken down like a child.

She surveyed the shiny, blood streaked tiles of the main hall. Eyes moving up and around- at all of the displaced furniture, the blankets torn and thrown in corners… 

He wasn’t the first person to die in front of her, or in her arms, even.

Her eyes fell to the medical cots placed haphazardly around the room- to the boarded windows at the front...

 _But it was Marvin…_ A small voice in the back of her head persisted. 

He had been one of the only people in the precinct she had known before. He had conducted her interviews, had been the one to call her to welcome her to the force a few months ago... And despite his wounds… something about him had seemed… untouchable throughout all of this mess. Tough beyond the reach of death. 

Well… apparently not so much.

Claire sighed heavily and shook her head. She tapped the toes of her boots into the hard tiles, and shook out her fists, grounding herself and pulling her mind back into the present.

She saw Ada watching out of the corner of her eye, gun drawn, expectant.

She blew out another puff of breath before drawing her own weapon.

“You good?” Ada’s deep brown eyes bore holes into Claire as she turned her full attention to the rookie.

Claire gave a stiff nod and sniffed hard, wiping her gloved hand across her wet, snotty face. 

Gross.

 _Why can’t I be more graceful when I have a total emotional breakdown?_ The thought helped Claire further distance herself from the incident- from Marvin’s dea-

She shook her head again, hard.

“Claire?” Ada’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, “Are you alright?”

The young officer glared back at the agent, pushing all of her determination and will power to the forefront of her mind, and hopefully, into her expression.

“Do I have a choice?”

That earned a sad smirk from Ada.

“No, I suppose you don’t.”

~~~~


	18. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is still sad, Ada doesn't know how to process her own emotions- let alone someone else's, and the Tyrant just wants a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, chugging away...
> 
> I'll try to update regularly, but school is starting back up, and ya know how it is...

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 1:20 AM

East Storage Hall- Right outside Roof Access

\--

They needed to get to the Clock Tower.

Claire had the map of the precinct spread in front of her as she went through and marked where various barriers were in place. There were several shutters closed that she had no way of opening, and there were plenty of hallways boarded and blocked up with furniture.

Oh yeah… and there was a fiery helicopter that essentially blocked off an entire side of the building. That was also super convenient.

They had made their way up into the East Storage room in the hopes of accessing the third floor of the main hall from there, but the door out had been locked. And the storage room itself was full of zombies. 

That had been a fun and festive time.

But hey, at least they had gotten a giant fucking mechanical gear out of the venture!

Not.

Although, Claire HAD found it satisfying to beam two of the three storage room zombies across the face with it, so it wasn’t a total loss. 

Saved on ammo too.

“Alright, well…” Claire studied the map closer, “Unfortunately the fastest way back to the library is down past the fire… Maybe we should check it out? It may have died down in the past hour, and regardless we might be able to squeeze past here…”

Ada looked over Claire’s shoulder and nodded.

“Even if we can’t get through, we can always just climb back up and go the long way… You’re right, It won’t hurt to check.”

Claire noted the agent’s distinct lack of snark. She hated the way Ada was suddenly so agreeable, tiptoeing around her for the past half hour or so. All the banter from their trek into the precinct… gone. Just like Marvin.

“Right…” Claire couldn’t help the grumble as she refolded the map and stood.

~~~~

September 29, 1998 

Approximately 1:20 AM

Roof

\--

The pair stood on the balcony, looking down at where the nose of the helicopter peeked out onto the roof terrace below.

The fire had indeed died down. After running out of gasoline to burn, there wasn’t much left- the building had been decently fireproofed.

It was clearly still hot, the smoke a strong indicator, and the sizzle of the rain against the burnt out helicopter carcass made it a no-go in terms of touching. 

Ada climbed the ladder down towards the wreckage, then Claire.

The pair tied wet pieces of fabric around their faces before re-entering the building- not wanting to breathe in smoke and ash. Dealing with smoke inhalation wasn’t exactly high on the priority list at the moment.

Coming inside, Claire wiped excess rainwater off the sleeves of her uniform and wrinkled her nose at the blackened hallway.  _ The rain really took care of most of this… _

Parts of the vehicle were still smoldering, and the hallway itself was pock-marked with burnt patches on the walls and floor. But, aside from where the helicopter itself had crashed, it all seemed stable. The fire hadn’t found much in the way of fuel- aside from, well, the literal helicopter fuel.

Creeping slowly up to the crash, Claire mentally sized up the small opening beneath it- they were both fairly small, they could probably squeeze through without much issue.

She was about to comment as much, when heavy, thudding footsteps had both women drawing their weapons with measured steps backward.

_ Not again… _ Claire looked to Ada in a panic- the agent’s eyes- blown wide in fear- didn’t exactly reassure her.

The foot falls were loud, vibrating the floor and sounding like they were coming from everywhere at once.

“Where is it?!?” Claire soon got her answer as a pair of familiar gloved hands gripped the belly of the helicopter, and tossed it out the hole in the side of the building like it was made of styrofoam.

“Holy FU-!!” Claire didn’t get to finish that thought as Ada looped an arm through hers and practically dragged her outside- through the door and back onto the roof.

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me goofin' off on Tumblr, my username is hola-its-olo
> 
> And if you're interested in art (sometimes fanart, often not) I'm olo.arted on instagram :)


End file.
